


I Must Confess...

by cristina_lore



Series: Limón y Sal [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Keith and Lance really need to learn to use their words, Lack of Communication, M/M, background adam/shiro - Freeform, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: Keith and Lance have an argument that has been a long time coming. How they deal with the aftermath will make or break their relationship.OR:Keith and Lance assume that certain doubts and insecurities will resolve themselves as they continue their relationship. This is the story of them finding out that life doesn't work that way.





	I Must Confess...

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a friend's piece of writing which was Soft and Beautiful and Fluffy. Clearly, I had to Angstify the subject matter.
> 
> Additional inspiration struck as I was listening to Julieta Venegas' song "Limón y Sal." Title is part of the beginning line of the song.

Lance stood in the middle of the living room, arms crossed as he glared at Keith. Keith glared right back, and so intensely that Lance almost felt like he could feel flames licking at his skin, threatening to burn him up. He crossed his arms more tightly in response to the feeling and continued their fight, struggling to keep his voice even.

 

“So you’re telling me, that you  _ honestly _ think that I play my cards close to the vest as much as you do. That is what you’re saying right now.  _ Are you FUCKING kidding me?! _ ”

 

He winced slightly. God he hated yelling. Things never ended up well for him when he let himself yell.

 

“No, I’m not  _ fucking _ kidding you, Lance, and if you weren’t so stubborn and prideful maybe you’d see that!” Yup, definitely not going well.

 

“Oh that’s just rich!” Lance flung his arms out, figuring he might as well let himself surrender to the tide of anger boiling up inside him. “Really, it’s priceless, ‘cause I don’t know how much more I could tell you about me and my goddamn life!”

 

Between clenched teeth, Keith spit out, "So I know just as much about you as Hunk does, do I?"

 

Lance reared back, the comment cutting deep. He shot back with, “What about you and Shiro, huh? Why don’t we talk about  _ that. _ ”

 

Keith’s eyes widened in what was quite visibly shock and a little bit of hurt. It made Lance impossibly angrier. He scoffed.

 

“You had to know that I would bring him up after you brought up Hunk. You have no one to blame but yourself.”

 

Even as he said it, he regretted it. He was about to take the words back, but before he could, Keith whirled around and stormed out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

 

He stood frozen for a moment, then made his way to the couch. He didn’t so much sit as let himself fall onto it, burying his face in his hands.

 

The thought that he should call Hunk crossed his mind briefly. Hunk would know what to do, he almost always did. And even if he didn’t, he provided excellent comfort.

 

Almost immediately, he tamped down the urge, feeling that he needed to prove Keith wrong somehow. He could totally do this without Hunk, because contrary to what Keith seemed to believe, he didn’t tell Hunk  _ everything. _

 

The vindictive affirmation did nothing but bring a sense of bitterness. He knew that eventually - and likely sooner rather than later - he would cave.

 

* * *

 

When Lance had first told his mother that he and Keith were planning on moving in together, she had congratulated him, then sat him down in a clear indication that they were about to have a  _ talk. _

 

“I just want you to be careful, mijo. I know you love each other deeply, but big changes like this tend to make us feel more fragile, me entiendes? And I know how you and Keith are.”

 

He opened his mouth to interrupt, feeling almost offended, but she held up a hand.

 

“Bip bip bip. Don’t even try it. You both are so...son tan apasionados, y eso es bueno. Pero también puede ser malo. What I’m trying to say is, don’t let your passions run away with you. You’re going to feel a little off, but try to keep calm and work through it. Promise me, prometemelo.”

 

Lance held back the eye roll he desperately wanted to give. Instead, he smiled softly and said, “Yes, Mami, te lo prometo,” as he mentally waved the advice away. No way he would need it.

 

Now, a month after that conversation and one week into moving into the new apartment with Keith, he remembered it and wished he had paid more attention to his mother.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks after the fight, there was still no sign of Keith. The only reason Lance was not more worried was because the morning after he had received a call from Shiro, who had assured him that Keith was safe and sound at his place. An ugly feeling had risen in Lance’s chest, stemming from the fact that  _ of course  _ Keith had run to Shiro,  _ why the hell wouldn’t he? _ But seeing as how he himself had called Hunk and had been snuggled safely in his arms less than an hour after the fight, he really had no room to talk. So he had simply thanked Shiro and hung up, too tired to ask for weekly updates on the Keith front when he already knew he’d get them.

 

As for Lance, he was still in the new apartment, gazing despondently at all the things they had brought with them to make the place  _ home _ . If he wasn’t at work or being forced to go out to eat with Hunk and Pidge, it was guaranteed that he was engaged in aforementioned despondent gazing.

 

He still hadn’t called his mom, not wanting to admit that he hadn’t taken her advice and suffered for it. Instead, he went over the events of the fight and of  _ that day _ tirelessly, searching for clues on how it had escalated to the point of no return.

 

He supposed that he could ask Hunk for help, but he hadn’t told him the full story. He had just given him the gist of it -  _ we had a fight, a really nasty one, and he left and what if I ruined this forever _ \- but seeing as how Hunk had come up in the fight, he decided to spare him the details.

 

Pidge didn’t know the whole story either. They had called her after Hunk had brought Lance down from sobbing to exhausted sniffling, and she had come over and made the requisite comforting noises before distracting him with a Psych marathon, saying that it was a Friday night anyway, none of them had anything to do the next day. Lance had already decided on telling her everything, but he wanted to do it later, after he ran his mind into the ground trying to figure out what went wrong.

 

Which brought him to where he was now: lying face up on the bed, eyes closed, as he ran through the events of that day once again:

 

_ The day had started off badly. He had woken up with a terrible crick in his neck only to realize that he had failed to charge his phone the night before, which meant that it had powered down sometime during the night and so didn’t sound his alarm. He was half an hour late to work, still trying to massage his neck. _

 

_ Then his boss had chewed him out for a mistake that wasn’t even his fault. By the time his boss had figured out that he should have been lecturing someone else, Lance was behind on his tasks and had to work an extra hour and a half to complete them. The sheepish apology and promise of proper compensation did nothing to lighten his mood, seeing as how they were both things he deserved anyway. _

 

_ When he had gone to get ingredients from the store to make some comfort food, he had still been fuming over his day at work and berating himself for not cutting off his boss’s lecture, and in his distraction, had knocked over a display. _

 

_ He had picked everything up and put things back in their place, and no one had said anything to him, but he could feel judging eyes on him from every direction. He ended up not buying anything and had gone home, intent on snuggling with Keith who was surely home by now and ordering from one of their many takeout menus. _

 

_ Keith hadn’t been home. Lance knew that Keith sometimes did this - disappeared for a few hours with no explanation and no indication of where he had gone or what time  he would be back. Shiro had explained to their little group of friends that it happened because Keith sometimes needed to be alone and didn’t think it warranted explanation. While it was clear that Shiro had grown used to this behavior and was even a little fond of it, it still showed that it exasperated him.  _

 

 _For this reason, it had always been something that mildly amused Lance and even endeared Keith to him. When they started dating, he found himself being a little worried about it - he felt at least a little note saying_ Went out, will be back later _would be nice - but he waved it away. Surely it would come up later and he could coax Keith into writing notes like that._

 

_ Lance had never taken the chance to broach the subject. So he had come home after a tiring week of moving in and a very shitty day, only to see that the apartment was devoid of Keith and any sort of notice. _

 

_ The frustration that had overtaken him had been powerful. He had let a few tears escape before wiping them furiously away and sitting down on an armchair, waiting for Keith to show up. It had made him feel horribly cliche, like he was a sitcom or cartoon character. That only served to spike up his anger even higher. _

 

_ And then Keith had come home a little over an hour later, clearly in a bit of a Mood himself, and Lance had pounced. _

 

_ The rest was history. _

 

* * *

 

Lance closed his eyes as he waited for his friend to answer his call. Finally, she picked up.

 

“What’s up, dude?”

 

“I - I need your help, Pidgeon.”

 

“I know. I’ll be at yours in ten.”


End file.
